Application apparatuses applying cohesive materials to application targets have been known as conventional art. For example, Patent Document 1 shows an application nozzle provided in the wrist of a robot. The robot operates based on instructions from a controller to apply a damping material as a cohesive material to a vehicle body. The application nozzle includes a nozzle holder, in which a plurality of needle nozzles supplied with the damping material are arranged in parallel. The needle nozzles are connected to a damping material pump, which pumps the damping material via supply solenoid valves. The supply solenoid valves operate based on instructions from the controller to open and close the passages of the damping material. Start and stop of the supply of the damping material to the needle nozzles are independently controlled by the operations of the supply solenoid valves.